


Chapter 8: An AU

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>does</i> Star do with all his money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 8: An AU

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted as comment fic on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/343378.html?thread=4486738#t4486738) 03/27/2010.

Alexander zoomed through the darkness, streetlights and highway signs flashing by overhead... route 35, Duluth...

"Where's he going?" Zander asked out loud, his anxiety and frustration coloring his voice. "This is ridiculous. If he's trying to skip town..."

Z cut in, 'voice' calm as always. **No, he's turning off. There.** Zan took the exit and they followed the pull from Star's pendant to rows of storage sheds and a 'Stor Mor' sign.

Zander pulled in next to Star's battered pickup, sliding off his helmet. He no longer needed Z or the pendant to track Star; he followed a strong baritone to the closed door of a storage unit. " _Everywhere you go, a smiling face~..._ " Star was... singing? Zan listened in shock, resting a hand lightly against the shed wall, as if he could absorb the music through his fingertips. " _Running and skipping; merrily tripping~..._ "

"That's the last thing I expected," Zan breathed, awestruck.

" _Watching the morning unfold~..._ "

"God, he's incredible," Zan murmured. "His _voice_..." he struggled to find words for how Star's singing made him feel... as if it cleared all of the blockages in his heart and an overflowing spring of joy came bubbling up...

" _My Little Pony, My Little Pony~..._ " sang Star.

"......What the _hell?_ " Zan turned the knob, yanking the door open.

" _What does the future–_ " Star broke off abruptly, staring up at Zan like a deer in the headlights. The storage unit was overflowing with cardboard boxes; several of them had been opened and tipped over, spilling a sea of brightly-colored plastic ponies around him. A few dozen had been arranged on the floor, standing in little social groups. He sat cross-legged in the midst of them with a pony in each hand, frozen mid-prance.

There was a long moment of strained silence as the two men stared at each other. Then, wordlessly, Zan shut the door and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> The most fabulous snigepippi did [fanart](http://snigepippi.deviantart.com/art/Pwnies-160210488). Because she is most fabulous.


End file.
